pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
TimeStar Pretty Cure
TimeStar Pretty Cure is a theme about Time, Present (gift) dancing, but this only focus on time and the four cures that can travel time future and or past Characters Pretty Cures Ihaka Waharu (イハカ Waharu Ihaka) / Cure Cross ''' '''Ihaka is nice and cares for her family and her friends. She is interested in the future technology. Her school named is Osaka Middle School and she is 14 Ihaka alter ego is Cure Cross and she was trained to predict the future of people after she became a Pretty Cure. Mirami Kuro (ミラミ Kuro Mirami) / Cure Number Mirami is kindful, smart, pretty. She is also in Osaka Middle School. Mirami is 14 and her future job is to become a dentist. Her alter ego Her alter ego is Cure Number. Kira Hoshiiwo (キラ Hoshiiwo Kira) / Cure Track Kira is a famous singer and popular in school. She goes to the same school as Ihaka. She loves fashion, beauty, and present. She sometimes help the girl to find the perfect outfit. She is 14. Her alter ego is Cure Track. Mina Mirako (ミナ Mirako Mina) / Cure Time ''' '''Mina is a nice, beautiful, smart girl. She is the princess from the future. She has a fairy that helps her every time. She cares for her friends. Mina has start moving to Ihaka school. Her age is 15. Her alter ego is Cure Time. And she was also trained to predict the future when she was very young. Mascot Timer (タイマー Taimā) Timer '''is a wolf kind of fairy. He is gray and blue. He always force Ihaka to find the villians and defeat them. He is a nice fairy and has a sister. He can predict the future too. He later became a human named '''Wasune Shinichi. He is 18 when he became a human. Villians Jackerio (ジャケリオ Jakerio) Jackerio is the first villain that started to fight the pretty cure. He has the power to stop time and remove time to create the monster called Timerian. Jackerio has a red eyes and a long white hair. He was defeated in the episodes 26. Location Future Zone (未来ゾーン Mirai zōn) The Future Zone is the place where the fairies and the princess lived. Only the pretty cure, fairies, and the princess can access to the time portal which allows them to access there. Sometimes the portal got outta control that it suddenly sucks people inside unless they are lucky enough to escape. Items Time Pact '''(タイムパクト Taimupakuto) is the transformation that lets the girls become a pretty cure. All of them have the same pact. They also have these stars that attached to the pact which allows them to transformed they called that the Time Star. '''Star Present (スタープレゼント Sutāpurezento) is a small shape present that has an ability when the girls did a good job fighting the Timerian they earned what ever they want when they see the shooting star and wish for an item that they wanted and it will come true. Plot In a placed where futuristic and technology that has improved in the land called Future Zone. It was connected to Earth. The evil villain, the mastered Chronos crashed into the Future Zone and tried to take over it the fairies protect with some of the technology. They pulled them away in space and was send to the 21 century. The queen told Timer to find the legendary pretty cure so they can help stop the villains. And Timer did! Theme Time, Present (gift), Dancing Category:Characters